


And It's All About

by monkiainen



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Brighter Future, Comfort No Hurt, Failed Scene, Feeling Low, Filming, Gen, M/M, New Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those days, really, when Sean wonders why he was chosen as Boromir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It's All About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afra_schatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afra_schatz/gifts).



They have been filming the same scene over and over again, and yet Peter is never satisfied with the result. It almost feels futile, to say the same lines repeatedly, because nothing is going to pass, not today.

It's frustrating, when you know you're doing your best, and still they are stuck with that damn scene of Rivendell Council. Sean tries his best to stay professional, but it's a hot day and the mail he is wearing under the layers of his clothes does not really help things. Orlando has it so much easier with his Elven clothes – at least he's not carrying pieces of metal around him all the time, or not so many layers to begin with.

Elijah, Sean A., Dominic and Billy are whispering something in the corner, while Ian looks at them amused. Viggo has taken out his copy of _De to Tårne_ , and is reading it patiently even with all the noise around him. Hugo… well, who knows where Hugo is. Probably resting somewhere. Sean sighs. If only they could make this scene finally work.

He should deliver a passionate speech as Boromir, about how Gondor has kept everyone safe from the evils of Mordor for so long. But there's something amiss; as much as he tries, the speech is lacking that extra something, that _oomph_ that separates legendary actors from the average stars. The fact that Orlando is seated almost opposite of him does not really help. Or that Sean _still_ can't get a good read on Viggo – that man is a mystery, much like the King he is portraying. Sometimes it's hard to know where Viggo ends and Aragorn begins; or vice versa.

It's Orlando's turn, now, to present his _(well, Legolas', to be precise)_ speech about how The One Ring must be destroyed in response to Boromir's gloomy thoughts of how impossible it is to reach Mount Doom with even 10,000 men. But the filming is stopped suddenly because of a technical malfunction, and all too soon it becomes clear they must stop it for the day. Tomorrow will be a new day, and more scenes are waiting to be completed.

After leaving his wardrobe in care of Catherine, Anna and Sian, Sean walks silently back to his trailer. He feels drained and weary, even if today's shoot didn't involve anything overly physical. It's the psychological pressure that gets him – Sean feels like he doesn't really belong here, in this film, in this crew. The reality is that Boromir will only be around for the first film, and everybody else gets to bond throughout the whole trilogy. Sean thinks he won't be missed when he has done his part.

A knock on his door is something he didn't expect. Maybe it's Peter, wanting to talk with him about today's botched scene? Sean opens the door, only to find Orlando standing there. He looks so strange, with his natural brown curls instead of the flowing blond locks he has as Legolas.

"Can I come in?"

Sean moves from the door, letting the younger man in. This… whatever it is between them, is still so new and raw and miraculous. Sean wonders what Orlando sees in him, because there are more beautiful men in the set than he is. Like Viggo, or Elijah.

Orlando does not say a word, only embraces him tightly. Sean feels at peace in his young lover's arms. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
